Yule-Ball-Überraschungen
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, was beim Yule-Ball passiert, nachdem Hermione weinend auf der Treppe sitzt? Hier ist meine Version...


Yule-Ball-Überraschungen

Weinend saß Hermione auf der Treppe zur großen Halle und versuchte ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, was jedoch kläglich misslang, da immer mehr nachströmten. Der ganze Abend war so schön gewesen. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid an, Viktor war eine tolle Begleitung und "The Weird Sisters" hatten ein tolles Konzert abgeliefert. Alles war so schön gewesen, bis Ron es ruiniert hatte. Warum beschwerte er sich überhaupt, dass sie mit Viktor auf dem Ball war? Er hätte sie doch einfach nur eher fragen müssen. Doch nein...Mr. Ich-glaube-dass-alle-Mädchen-auf-mich-warten hatte es wieder einmal versaut.

Gerade, als sie sich jetzt erneut über die Augen wischte, hielt ihr jemand ein blütenweißes Taschentuch hin. "Hier...", sagte Fred Weasley und setzte sich dann neben sie. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie die Weasley-Zwillinge schon immer auseinander halten können.  
"Danke...", schluchzte sie und wischte sich nun endgültig die Tränen weg.  
"Was hat mein idiotischer Bruder eigentlich jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", wollte der Weasley wissen und Hermione bemühte sich sich zu sammeln, um nicht wieder wie ein Schlosshund zu heulen.  
"Ron hat mir den Ball verdorben. Er war sauer, weil ich mit Viktor hingegangen bin."  
"Er ist wirklich selten dämlich.", stellte der Rothaarige fest, stand auf und zog Hermione ebenfalls auf ihre Füße. "Komm mit...ich kenne einen Ort, an dem du dich wohler fühlen wirst, als auf der Treppe hier." Und damit führte er sie in den vierten Stock.

"Fred, was wollen wir hier?", fragte sie, als sie vor einem Wandteppich stehen blieben.  
"Warte einfach ab...", antwortete der Weasley und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte ein paar Worte und tippte verschiedene Punkte auf dem Wandteppich an, bis dieser sich nach oben rollte und einen Eingang freigab. "Filch kennt diesen Gang nicht...", erklärte er und verschloss den Eingang wieder, nachdem sie beide hindurchgegangen waren. Völlig im Dunkeln führte er Hermione weiter an der Hand durch den Geheimgang, wobei er seine Schritte zählte. Nach genau 34. Schritten blieb er stehen und tastete die Wand ab, bevor er schließlich den kleinen Huckel fand, auf den er seinen Zauberstab legte. Mit einem Knirschen glitt die Wand zur Seite und gab einen kleinen Raum frei, in den Fred die Hexe zog. Sobald sie drin waren, verschloss sich die Tür von selbst und Fred sprach einen Zauber, der den Raum erleuchtete.

"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Hermione und sah sich um. An der Wand zu ihrer Rechten standen ein Schrank und ein Bücherregal, in welchem allerlei Bücher für komplizierte Zauber standen. An der Wand gegenüber stand ein kleiner Tisch, mit einem Kessel und darüber einem Regal mit verschiedenen Zaubertrankzutaten. An der Wand, gegenüber von der Tür stand eine wirklich bequem aussehende Couch und davor ein kleiner Tisch.  
"Das ist unser Geheimversteck. Hier entwickeln George und ich unsere Streiche und Scherzartikel. Du darfst also niemandem von hier erzählen, klar?"  
"Klar. Wie habt ihr den Raum hier eigentlich entwickelt?", neugierig sah sie sich um.  
"Gar nicht. George und ich haben ihn durch Zufall gefunden. Alles, was du hier siehst, stand bereits hier. Und wie gesagt...mit Ausnahme von George und mir kennst nur du diesen Ort. Du musst also keine Angst haben, dass Ron hier auf einmal auftaucht."  
"Danke...", sagte Hermione und erneut begannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu kullern.

Mit einem kopfschütteln sah Fred auf die weinende Hermione und schob sie nach hinten, sodass sie sich auf das Sofa setzen musste. Dann ging er zu dem Schrank neben dem Bücherregal und holte eine Flasche und zwei Becher hervor, die er füllte und einen davon Hermione reichte. "Hier...dann geht es dir besser.", sagte er und trank selbst ein Schluck, um ihr zu beweisen, dass es keiner von den Scherzartikeln war.  
Hermione tat es ihm gleich und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. "Was ist das für ein Zeug?", wollte die Hexe wissen und Fred zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung...auf jeden Fall ist es aber Alkohol. Die Flasche ist so verzaubert, dass sie sich selbst nachfüllt."  
"Du weißt gar nicht, was das für ein Zeug ist?!" Hermiones Stimme hatte eine völlig neue Tonlage erreicht.  
"Nein, aber ich weiß, dass wir den Herstellern vertrauen können. Der Raum, und somit auch diese Flasche, wurde von Moony, Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz geschaffen, genau wie die Karte der Rumtreiber, die Harry hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer sie in Wirklichkeit sind, aber sie waren auf jeden Fall die Meister der Streiche. Deshalb haben sie den Raum auch so gelassen...für zukünftige Generationen.", erklärte der Weasley. Was er nicht erwartet hatte war, dass Hermione anfing zu kichern.  
"Du kennst einen von ihnen sogar…Moony war Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."  
"Lupin?!", wollte Fred erstaunt wissen.  
"Ja...", kicherte Hermione und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck von dem Getränk. Jetzt wo sie wusste, dass Remus mit für das Zeug verantwortlich war, konnte sie es gefahrlos trinken. Außerdem war das Zeug hier echt lecker…

"Weißt du Fred...ich mag dich!", stellte Hermione nach anderthalb Stunden kichernd fest.  
"Du solltest nicht so viel trinken...", antwortete Fred mit einem etwas besorgten Lächeln.  
"Warum? Weil ich dann die Wahrheit sage?"  
"Du verträgst nicht viel und wirst die Kopfschmerzen morgen definitiv bereuen. Außerdem will ich, dass du noch klar denken kannst." Immerhin konnte er keinesfalls sicher sein, dass sie auch in ihrem Schlafsaal blieb, wenn er sie dann zurück in den Gryffindorturm brachte. Und es gab genug Schüler, die die Situation ausnutzen würden.  
"Das Zeug kann doch nicht stärker sein als Butterbier.", kicherte Hermione, doch Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das war genau das gefährliche an dem Getränk...man schmeckte den Alkohol nicht und wurde infolgedessen leichtsinnig, da man mehr trank, als man vertrug.  
"Das hier ist definitiv stärker als Butterbier….also keinen Alkohol mehr für dich!", sagte der Weasley und räumte die Flasche weg.

Die Hexe sah ihn beleidigt an. "Du kannst so ein Spielverderber sein, Fred. Außerdem habe ich gerade angefangen mich zu amüsieren..."  
"Du amüsierst dich etwas zu sehr...", erwiderte Fred und dachte an die Sachen, die sie ihm ohne Alkohol nie erzählt hätte.  
"Warum?", fragte Hermione und lehnte sich gegen den Zauberer, der sich wieder neben sie gesetzt hatte. Nur zu deutlich konnte sie seine Muskeln spüren, für die das Quidditch verantwortlich war.  
"Weil du sonst noch Sachen tust, die du morgen bereust..."  
"Meinst du, wie den Mut zu haben, dir zu sagen, dass du tolle Muskeln hast und ich dich ziemlich mag?"  
"Zum Beispiel. Das ist nur der Alkohol, der dich so denken lässt...abgesehen von den Muskeln natürlich...", fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
"Ich habe dich schon vor dem Abend gemocht. Oder glaubst du, ich hätte dieses Kleid wegen Ron oder Viktor angezogen?" Immerhin war Ron ein Riesenidiot und Viktor und sie waren nur Freunde. Außerdem hatte er eine Freundin in Bulgarien, die er versuchte aus der Klatschpresse rauszuhalten.  
"Was genau meinst du damit?", fragte Fred, der nicht glauben konnte, was er da hörte. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass er bei Hermione keine Chance hätte, da diese in Ron verliebt wäre.  
"Genau das, was ich gesagt habe.", antwortete Hermione und küsste den Weasley, damit er es endlich kapierte.

Im ersten Moment saß Fred wie versteinert da, bevor er schließlich den Kuss erwiderte. Sobald ihm jedoch klar wurde, was er da tat, löste er sich von der Hexe. "Hermione, hör auf...", sagte Fred und schob die Hexe etwas weg.  
"Du magst mich nicht...", stellte Hermione fest und augenblicklich sah Fred die Traurigkeit in ihr Gesicht zurückkehren. "Und du willst mich nicht als Freundin..."  
"Doch, ich mag dich...sogar sehr. Und ich würde dich liebend gern als Freundin haben. Aber ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du morgen bereust. Ich will dich nicht ausnutzen. Wenn du morgen immer noch so denkst, wie jetzt, dann würde ich mich glücklich schätzen, wenn du zustimmst mit mir zusammen nach Hogsmead zu gehen.", sagte Fred und zauberte ihr somit wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
"Versprichst du es?"  
"Rumtreiber-Ehrenwort! Und jetzt komm mit...es ist schon ziemlich spät und wir sollten zum Gryffindorturm zurück."  
"Ich will aber nicht laufen...", schmollte Hermione, die tatsächlich etwas müde war.  
"Kein Problem...", erwiderte Fred grinsend und hob sie hoch, um sie zurück zu tragen.

Was er jedoch nicht bedacht hatte war, dass Hermione, an ihn gekuschelt, einschlief, während er sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum trug.  
"Lichterfee...", nannte er der Fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat den Gryffindorturm, der jetzt völlig ruhig war. Kein einziger Schüler, mit Ausnahme von ihm, schien jetzt noch wach zu sein.  
Da Hermione jedoch in seinen Armen in immer tieferen Schlaf gefallen war, blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit sie entweder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu lassen oder sie mit nach oben in seinen Schlafsaal zu nehmen. Und da die Temperaturen nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum eisig werden konnten, wenn das Feuer aus war, blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit. Mit einem Seufzen sah er kopfschüttelnd auf die schlafende Hexe, bevor er schließlich die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal nach oben ging. In seinem Schalfsaal angekommen, legte er Hermione auf seinem Bett ab und sah sich um. Die Vorhänge der anderen Betten waren zugezogen, was bedeutete, dass George, Lee und Kenneth bereits schliefen. Leise, um Hermione nicht zu wecken, suchte er seinen Weasley-Pullover aus seinem Schrankkoffer und legte ihn aufs Bett. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs tauschte der Pullover den Platz mit Hermiones Kleid, da Fred sich vorstellen konnte, dass es so definitiv bequemer für die Hexe war.

Von dem Gefühl des engen Kleides befreit, murmelte Hermione etwas im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die Seite, was Fred dazu veranlasste, die Luft anzuhalten. Schließlich wollte er sie ja nicht wecken. Sobald er jedoch sicher war, dass sie schlief, machte er sich an das nächste Problem, was er bemerkt hatte. Er hatte einmal gehört, wie sich Ginny über eine schmerzverursachende Haarnadel beschwerte, die sie am Abend zuvor vergessen hatte, und Hermione's Frisur musste seiner Meinung nach hunderte von diesen Dingern enthalten. Ganz leise sprach er einen "Accio-Zauber" und hatte keine Sekunde später die vielen kleinen Übeltäter in seiner Hand liegen. Da er das jetzt erledigt hatte, konnte er auch endlich schlafen gehen. Schnell verschwand er in dem angrenzenden Bad und kam keine fünf Minuten später zurück, nur um zu sehen, wie Hermione sich auf die Seite rollte und jetzt ziemlich weit am Bettrand lag. Kaum, dass er sich jedoch neben die Hexe ins Bett legte, kuschelte sie sich auch schon an ihn. Fred seufzte...das war so typisch Mädchen, dachte er noch, bevor er schließlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde der Weasleyzwilling, jedoch durch ein lautes "Was in Merlins Namen?!" geweckt. "Ruhe!", beschwerte er sich im Halbschlaf und zog die Hexe, die an ihn gekuschelt war, noch etwas fester in seine Arme. Die Sonne schien noch nicht einmal in den Schlafsaal, doch die anderen mussten natürlich schon wieder herumschreien.  
"Fred...was macht Hermione Granger in deinem Bett?!", wollte Lee Jordan wissen, und Fred schlug müde die Augen wieder auf, nur um Lee, Kenneth und George vor seinem Bett stehen zu sehen.  
"Hab sie gestern weinend auf der Treppe gefunden und versucht sie mit Alkohol aufzumuntern. Hat geklappt, aber sie ist auf dem Weg hierher zurück eingeschlafen und der Gemeinschaftsraum wird nachts zu kalt...", gab er ihnen die Kurzfassung und schaffte es tatsächlich innerhalb von Sekunden wieder einzuschlafen.

George hingegen sah auf seinen Bruder und Hermione, als ob er es nicht glauben könnte. "Okay...kein Wort davon zu irgendjemandem!", ordnete er an und Lee und Kenneth nickten. Dann war er noch so gütig eine Phiole Anti-Kater-Trank, für Hermione, auf den Nachttisch seines Bruders zu stellen, bevor er mit den anderen beiden Jungen in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Als Fred schließlich eine halbe Stunde später wieder aufwachte, sah er auf Hermione, die noch friedlich neben ihm schlief, als ihm auf einmal die ganze Tragweite des Problems aufging...Verdammt!  
"Hermione, du musst aufwachen!", weckte er die Hexe, die sich stöhnend an den Kopf griff.  
Als sie jedoch begriff, wo sie war und was sie anhatte, war sie hellwach. "Fred, was mach ich in deinem Bett? Haben wir etwa..." Sie konnte den Satz nicht aussprechen, da sie zu geschockt war und schnell schüttelte Fred den Kopf.  
"Nein, du bist auf dem Rückweg eingeschlafen und der Gemeinschaftsraum war zu kalt. Ich hab dir etwas anderes angezaubert und dir diese komischen Haarnadeldinger entfernt..."  
"Merlin sei Dank...", murmelte sie, bevor sie ihre Kopfschmerzen wieder bemerkte und sich stöhnend an den Kopf griff.  
"Hier...Anti-Kater-Trank...", sagte Fred und reichte ihr die Phiole, die er auf seinem Nachttisch entdeckt hatte.  
Hermione trank das schlammfarbene Gebräu in einem Zug und verzog das Gesicht. Allerdings war sie dankbar, dass ihre Kopfschmerzen wirklich augenblicklich verschwanden. Jetzt, wo aber kein Presslufthammer mehr in ihrem Kopf zu arbeiten schien, bemerkte sie, warum Fred sie geweckt hatte. "Scheiße! Wie spät ist es?"  
"Halb neun...", antwortete Fred und wusste, dass sie hier nicht mehr so einfach rauskommen würde, ohne das es der ganze Gryffindorturm bemerkte...obwohl… Kaum, dass er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war er aus dem Bett und im Bad verschwunden, von wo er zehn Minuten später, fertig für den Tag, wieder erschien. "Ich hab eine Idee, wie du hier rauskommst, ohne dass alle Gryffindors dich sehen. Warte einfach hier.", sagte er ihr und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon aus dem Raum.

"Harry!", rief er und schaffte es gerade noch den Zauberer aufzuhalten, bevor der den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.  
"Was gibt es?", fragte Harry und ließ den Namen weg, da er sich nie sicher war, ob er nun mit Fred oder George sprach.  
Fred zog den Held der Zaubererwelt etwas zur Seite. "Kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?"  
"Wofür?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und sah Fred fragend an. Normalerweise brauchten er und sein Bruder keine Hilfsmittel für Streiche.  
"Für eine Gryffindor in Not, die die Zeit vergessen hat?", fragte Fred und Harry verstand.  
"In Ordnung. Aber sie darf kein Wort über den Tarnumhang verlieren!", verlangte Harry und ging gemeinsam mit Fred wieder nach oben.  
"Wird sie nicht.", versprach Fred. "Und wäre es auch möglich, dass du KEINEN Blick auf die Karte wirfst?"  
"Ihr wollte es wirklich geheim halten, oder?", erkundigte er sich und Fred nickte. "In Ordnung...aber du schuldest mir was."  
"Deal. Und danke...", sagte Fred, als Harry ihm den Tarnumhang überreichte.

"Hermione, hier...ich hab Harry's Tarnumhang...", sagte der Weasley, als er zurück in seinen Schlafsaal kam.  
"Merlin sei dank. Was hast du ihm erzählt?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Dass ich einer Gryffindor in Not helfe, da wir nicht auf die Zeit geachtet haben."  
"In Ordnung. Ähm Fred...das mit Hogsmead gestern...hast du das ernst gemeint?", fragte sie unsicher und auf Freds Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen.  
"Natürlich, ich habe alles so gemeint!"  
"Dann haben wir also ein Date nächste Woche?"  
"Wir können uns um zehn am Portal treffen...", schlug Fred vor und Hermione willigte ein. Gerade, als sie jedoch unter dem Tarnumhang verschwinden wollte, hielt er sie auf. "Warte einen Moment...ich will unbedingt noch das hier tun, bevor du dich davon schleichst.", sagte er und hatte sie im nächsten Moment auch schon geküsst.

"Hermione, wo kommst du denn her?", fragte Ginny, als sich Hermione beim Frühstück neben sie setzte.  
"Was meinst du, Ginny?", fragte die Brünette und Ginny senkte etwas die Stimme.  
"Als ich sie gefragt habe, haben Lavender und Parvati mir gesagt, dass du die Nacht nicht in deinem Schlafsaal warst. Wo warst du? Und ist alles okay wegen der Sache mit meinem Bruder?"  
"Ich hab die Nacht woanders geschlafen. Und ja...es geht mir besser denn je.", beantwortete Hermione die Frage mit einem leichten Grinsen. Ginny hatte ja schließlich nicht gesagt, welchen ihrer Brüder sie meinte…Während sie sich lächelnd Rührei und Toast auf den Teller tat, bekam Harry, welcher ihr gegenüber saß, soeben einen Erstickungsanfall. Er hatte gerade bemerkt, wem er da seinen Tarnumhang ausgeliehen hatte.  
Schnell sah er zu Fred, der nur grinsend leicht mit dem Kopf nickte und dann Hermione zuzwinkerte.


End file.
